


believe me, life goes on and on and on

by lilibetpride



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Canon, literally crack i wrote this in a day, no beta we die like gays in voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibetpride/pseuds/lilibetpride
Summary: Almost ten years after the End of the World, Adam Young was standing in his childhood home’s garden waiting for the rest of the party to arrive.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Jesus Christ/Simon Peter, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139
Collections: Very Good Omens





	believe me, life goes on and on and on

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I rewatched Good Omens and needed to write, but I don’t think I can do Aziraphale or Crowley’s POV justice so this crack was born. I should be doing online classes but instead I’m crying because of gays. Also I love Jesus. Title from In The Lap Of The Gods (Revisited) by Queen (of course)

Almost ten years after the End of the World, Adam Young was standing in his childhood home’s garden waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. 

And by _party_ , he meant the few people that were willing to drive all the way to the middle of nowhere just to celebrate his 21st birthday. So, no more than ten people. 

He couldn’t understand why his mum had made five dozen sandwiches. But he suspected his boyfriend was willing to make a sacrifice and eat them all. 

“I can’t believe Christie isn’t coming,” Warlock said, tapping anxiously at his beer bottle, “she lives in Oxford, doesn’t she?” 

“But her boyfriend’s in Manchester,” Adam reminded him, shrugging, “and they’re going to visit her uncle in Ireland.” 

Reality still bended to his will, sometimes, even when he wasn’t sure it was what he wanted. But apparently his subconscious wanted the party to just be his boyfriend and the friends he made at Armageddon – minus Mr. Shadwell and Madam Tracy, who were visiting Salem, and had been kind enough to send Adam hundreds of badly taken pictures of Shadwell in the monuments and colonial attire.

He wasn’t one to put up a fight against the strange ways of his own power. 

His power was also what had changed the reality of what happened by the time of his birth. By making himself the son of the Youngs, he consecutively made Warlock the _actual_ son of the Dowlings. But that was something too complex for Adam’s human psyche to comprehend, and so he would live in the blissful ignorance of never knowing Warlock had been born to Deirdre Young. At least until their twentieth wedding anniversary, where Crowley will get drunk out of his mind and tell them, causing Adam to finally understand the full extent of his powers and almost cause a second Armageddon. 

But, by the time Adam and Warlock are having their 21st birthday, they’re both just students that met by chance in London, started dating and fell in love. And, if Anathema Device had read Agnes Nutter’s second prophecy book, she’d known about the complicated nature of their relationship before either of them, for prophecy 23 predicted the exact moment and context of their meeting. 

Warlock hummed in response. Adam threw an arm around his shoulders, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Why are you so anxious? It’s just my friends.” 

His boyfriend tried to frown, but it looked more like a weird reenactment of a pug. “Exactly, Adam, your friends who I’ve never met!” 

“You’ll be fine, Lock, besides, you’ve met J before!” Adam had been trying to calm Warlock for the last two weeks, but no amount of reassuring was a match to that boy’s nervousness. 

“I’m not sure he likes me that much.” 

“He does! He’s excited to see you again, he’s even bringing his boyfriend along!” 

Warlock gave him his best suffering stare. “Oh, great, more people.” 

Adam snorted. Warlock and him had been dating for almost a year and a half, and in all that time it seemed like the primary source of anxiety in their relationship was him meeting his friends. 

He wasn’t even that nervous when Adam told him he was the Antichrist! 

Dog started barking, and soon enough Wensley, Brian and Pepper appeared through the doorway. 

Brian was the first to hug him. “Adam! How the fuck have you grown? I thought we stopped when we were 18!” 

Brian never left Tadfield, actually, so he’s the one Adam sees the most. He bought the old ice-cream shop with his grandmother’s inheritance and lived above it with tiny Italian Greyhound. The ice-cream shop was known in Oxfordshire as the only one that had more than forty flavours. 

Adam laughed, patting his friend’s back. “I think I’ll just continue growing until I devour the Earth.” 

Wensley was next, laughing nervously. “Dude, I still don’t know when you’re joking.”

Wensley now lives in Brighton, where he has a small coffee shop and two cats. All of his new friends know him as Jeremy, and he rarely ever visits Tadfield. Adam was pretty sure his demonic influence had a say in his sudden change of heart.

“I never know either!” 

Pepper punched him in the arm. “Just wait until I finish my degree, asshole, or I’ll hunt you down.” 

Pepper was studying Psychology up in Cambridge and working on her thesis. Nobody was sure how she got in, but Adam was proud to say he didn’t actually meddle to help her. Her partner was down in South America, writing an article for their blog about the impact of modern colonialism in the Amazonian rainforest. It was almost eerie how similar they were to one another. 

They were all happy. 

Adam gave them his best smile, taking Warlock’s hand and nudging him forward. “Guys, this is Warlock, my boyfriend.” 

Warlock waved. “Hey.” 

The three of them stared at Warlock. He stared back, seemingly trying to break Adam’s fingers. 

Brian waved back. “Hey!” 

Wensley smiled awkwardly. “Good to meet you!” 

Pepper frowned. “What kind of name is Warlock?” 

Warlock rolled his eyes. “Some nun chose it when I was born. I don’t even know.” 

“We were born in the same hospital!” Adam exclaimed, happy to get to say one of the weirdest things that happened to him. “On the same day!” 

“Happy birthday?” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Adam how do we know he’s not your long lost brother?” 

“Brian! They’re obviously soulmates!” 

His friends continued to squabble on. Warlock relaxed by his side, a smile forming on his face. “Why do you love chaos so much?” 

“It’s in my nature, Lock! I can’t help it!” 

And it was true. For all the normality Adam had wished upon himself, the seeds of chaos would still follow him wherever he went, and it was by his birthright that he was allowed to enjoy the harmless destruction he caused with the simple act of existence. 

Anathema and Newton entered the garden, the twins running to cling to Adam’s legs. 

“Happy birthday!” they screeched. 

Alexa and Alice Pulsifier-Device had the habit of trying to climb Adam like he was a tree whenever they saw him. And, even with all the power he had bubbling inside of him, he couldn’t say no to the bright baby blues of the twins. So he laughed and patted their heads. 

“Thank you! Dog was very excited to see you two!” 

In response, Dog barked, distracting the girls enough for Adam to distance himself and say hello to their parents. 

Anathema was beaming, as usual, and launched into a story about the magical nature of the girls, sneaking a few compliments on Warlock’s aura and how well it matched Adam’s. Newt asked Warlock if he believed in magic, to which Warlock responded: 

“My boyfriend’s the Antichrist.” 

Everybody on the garden turned to look at Adam. He just shrugged. “Trust is the foundation of a relationship.” 

With that, everybody resumed their conversations. Warlock sent him a blinding smile. There was nothing to worry about. 

“How can you get lost? We’ve been here before!” 

“I was distracted! Why would my own car betray me like this? A cover!” 

“I thought the young man had a nice voice.” 

“It wasn’t Freddie Mercury! Why did I invent covers? It sounded nice when The Beatles did it! Where did it all went wrong?” 

Adam heard their voices before they even stepped into the garden, but the couple were too entrances to realise everyone had turned to look at them. 

He could say they had barely aged in the ten years he’s known him, but that would be a complete lie. They hadn’t aged at all. The only discernible difference was that Aziraphale’s curls were longer, and they both stood much more closer than before, almost leaning on each other. 

Aziraphale rushed to hug Adam as soon as he saw him, his warmth radiating off him like a furnace. “Oh, Adam! Happy birthday! We’re so delighted you’ve invited us!” 

Adam returned the hug, not feeling awkward at all of the height difference. “I’m happy you’re here! It wouldn’t be a party without you guys.” 

Crowley groaned, but patted Adam’s shoulder like a proud dad – or godfather, in his case. “Ugh, don’t give Aziraphale that much credit, the last party he went to he ended covered in cake.” 

“Oh my God.” 

The three of them turned to look at Warlock. His face was pale, like he had just seen a ghost. 

“You’re the magician from my birthday party.” he said, looking at Aziraphale with wide eyes.

Aziraphale gulped very loudly. “Oh, dear.” 

Crowley whistled, almost as loud as Aziraphale’s gulp. Adam tried to make sense of the looks they were sending each other. But, as usual, they were talking in their own language no one understood. 

“Aziraphale, Crowley, this is my boyfriend, Warlock,” Adam said after the silence had become too weird to not talk, “Warlock, this are the angel and the demon I talked to you about.” 

Aziraphale let out a screech, and Crowley choked. Warlock was still eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Your…” Aziraphale started. 

“Boyfriend?” Crowley finished for him.

Warlock’s cautious expression turned angry in a moment. He was holding Adam’s hand again. “You got a problem with that?”

He thought Warlock looked quite cute, thinking he could stand up to a demon and an angel armed only with an empty beer bottle like they were homophobic classmates. Well, maybe he could defeat Crowley. But Aziraphale had a flaming sword and an ice cold stare.

“No problem!” Aziraphale was quick to say, raising his hands up to his chest. Crowley simply raised an eyebrow.

Pepper snorted quite loudly. “Aziraphale was Oscar Wilde’s boyfriend, if he had a problem with gays he would’ve exploded already.” 

Crowley’s eyebrows were now trying very hard to leave his face. Aziraphale went as red as Mrs. Young’s tomatoes

Anathema shook her head. “I thought you were Shakespeare’s boyfriend!” 

Aziraphale rubbed his hands together awkwardly. “Is it really the time to talk about my love life?” 

Warlock shrugged, the shadow of a smile on his face. “I haven’t heard those stories.” 

“And you never will,” said Crowley, not even sparring a look his way, “why does he even _know_ we’re a demon and an angel?” 

Adam smirked. “I told him the story of the almost-Apocalypse, he was pretty excited to meet you.” 

He didn’t have to see Warlock to know he had gone as red as Aziraphale. “I really wasn’t.” 

“There’s no shame in that!” Adam assured him, dropping to kiss his cheek. “Now, who wants sandwiches?” 

Everybody wanted sandwiches. And biscuits.

Pepper, Brian and Wensley talked with Anathema and Newt, the twins were too busy playing with Dog, and Aziraphale and Crowley stood very close to each other at the edge of the garden, talking intently about something. 

Adam made Warlock follow him to where the couple were, armed now with a full bottle of beer and a sandwich. 

“How’s it going?” asked Adam when they were close enough, smiling at them. 

Aziraphale almost jumped out of his skin. Crowley turned to look at them. “Goin’ good.” 

“It’s been too long since we had tea,” said Adam, “didn’t have time to catch up.” 

“You’re always welcome in my shop!” Aziraphale was quick to say. “I found this really nice book I’m sure you’ll love! Drop by whenever you can, I’ll get those cookies you like!” 

Before Adam could thank Aziraphale, Crowley cut in to talk to Warlock. “And what are you sstudying?” 

Warlock blinked in surprise, clearly hoping he would stay out of the conversation. “Uh – Astronomy, actually.” 

Adam realised he didn’t know demons could go pale, but that was the best way to describe what happened to Crowley’s face at Warlock’s words.

“Oh, how lovely!” cooed Aziraphale, even though he was still rubbing his hands together and looked to be extremely nervous. “Do you go to the same University as Adam?” 

“Yeah, but we actually met at my work.” 

Adam smiled at him. “He works in a flower shop.” 

“A flower shop?” 

Warlock shrugged. “It’s nice, I like to get my hands dirty, I actually thought of studying Biology like Adam.” 

Warlock liked his job, but Adam also knew that he had taken it on a whim, trying to see if he could make his father explode. Most of his life’s decisions revolve around doing the exact opposite his dad wants, and that also meant staying in England when he went back to America. 

“And how long have you two been dating?” 

Crowley was still stuck on watching Warlock with an expression Adam couldn’t read, so Aziraphale answered. “Only just now! After the Apocalypse, when Heaven and Hell stopped following us.” 

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, taking his hand. Crowley jumped, looking around at the three of them. “... Yeah?” 

Warlock passed him a beer. “I just asked how long you’ve been dating.” 

Crowley looked down at the bottle. “Not long enough.” 

Aziraphale laughed. “Oh, you big softie.” 

“Warlock’s the same,” Adam said, nudging his boyfriend with his elbow, “he goes all silent and mysterious but he’s actually just a marshmallow.” 

“I’m silent and mysterious,” Warlock frowned, “not my fault my boyfriend is the Antichrist, that kind of ruins my vibes.” 

“Sorry I ruined your vibes, babe.” 

Anathema popped in the conversation. “Warlock! Adam told me you study Astronomy, do you believe in Astrology? Or do they crush your illusions in college?” 

Warlock laughed and shook his head. “I do believe in Astrology, there was this professor last year that said it was all lies, but of course the position of the stars and planets at the time of birth influence you!” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Crowley said the same thing to me when he invented it.” 

“No way! You invented Astrology! That’s awesome!” Warlock’s eyes were comically big. “I had this Nanny when I was little, y’know, and she was the one that taught me all about Astrology and the stars!” 

Adam snorted, patting his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Oh, please don’t make him talk about his Nanny, he’ll never stop.” 

“Not my fault she was weird as fuck!” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “He’s sure she was a demon.” 

“She was! Or at least possessed by something!” 

“You have now met a demon, d’you still believe she was one?” 

Warlock nodded enthusiastically. “She has the same hair colour as Crowley!” 

“Wow, I’m a believer now.” 

Warlock laughed. Adam kind of wished he could have his laugh as a ringtone. Ugh, love. “Shut up.” 

Aziraphale and Crowley were talking with their eyes again. Adam cleared his throat. They turned to look at him. 

“I’m going to say a few words.”   
  


Adam stood on a chair, watching carefully the faces of the people gathered on his garden. J was late, but if he was there Adam would probably make _him_ talk, he was better at that than him. 

“Thank you all for coming to my birthday party,” Adam started, waving a paper cup around, “it’s been ten years since our lives collided in the weirdest way possible, and we stopped Earth from destruction.” 

“Except Warlock.” Pepper exclaimed. 

Adam smirked. “Except Warlock, who was somewhere else being a little shit and not helping at all.” 

Warlock rolled his eyes. Adam tried very hard to not focus on the looks Aziraphale and Crowley were sending each other. 

“I’m very happy you’re all here, even though we all probably know my Antichrist powers are most likely why none of you had better things to do than be in my garden listening to my beer rambling.” 

Everybody laughed. 

Thunder roared, and the Earth started shaking. Warlock caught Adam’s arm and stopped him from falling over. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub were standing in his garden, looking very, _extremely_ pissed off. 

“My! What a surprise to find all of the delinquents together!” Gabriel said, clapping. “Makes our job easier!” 

Crowley stepped forward. “What are you doing here?” 

Adam got out of Warlock’s grip, sending him a calm look before walking towards the two creatures. “I don’t remember inviting you.” 

Beelzebub narrowed their eyes at him. “We needn’t an invitation, Antichrist, we’re here to take you all with us.” 

Crowley frown deepens even more. “Woo-fucking-pee.” 

Aziraphale quickly recovers from his shock, not moving from his spot. “And where is that?” 

Gabriel eyes him and Crowley with something akin with malice, but Adam wasn’t sure angels _could_ have malice. “To judge your actions.” 

Crowley sighed. “I already was judged, and won, wasn’t that enough?” 

“We figured out your little plan, Crowley,” Beelzebub grinded their teeth, Aziraphale tensed, “you two think you can continue to embarrass Heaven and Hell like that?” 

Anathema crossed her arms over her chest. Newt stays behind her, holding the twins and shushing them. “What do we have to do with that then?” 

Gabriel and Beelzebub smiled. “The War is going to happen, humans, and we won’t let any of you stop us ever again.” Gabriel said. 

Adam shook his head. “How about you give us a warning and go back to your home? We’re kind of in the middle of a party.” 

“We already gave you a warning, Antichrist, and you ignored it. You challenged your own Father, and didn’t suffer the consequences.” Beelzebub spat.

Gabriel nodded dutifully at their words. “Every Archangel and important Demon will be the judge of your actions, and this time we won’t fail.” 

“The humans will suffer for eternity, Sandalphon and Hastur will make sure of it.” 

“No amount of bending reality will help you escape the effects Holy Water will have on you, Antichrist.” Beelzebub smiled. 

“They are just kids!” Aziraphale exclaimed, putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to reassure. “You can’t do that!” 

Gabriel pointed at Aziraphale with one finger, almost shaking. “They are criminals! They will suffer for what they did, and so will you!” 

Crowley followed Aziraphale’s example, putting a hand on Adam’s other shoulder. “I’d like to see you try.”

“You would be surprised by the amount of torture an angel can withstand before losing it.” 

Crowley and Aziraphale opened their mouths at the same time. The Earth shook again, this time harder. Adam heard his friends fall to the ground behind him, but he stood his ground with Crowley and Aziraphale by his side, like all those years ago. 

The clouds parted and a ray of blinding white light fell to the garden. J stepped out of it, holding hands with his boyfriend. He was smiling, his hair in a braid and wearing the Hufflepuff shirt Adam had giving him for his birthday last year. His boyfriend’s beard almost reached his bellybutton. 

Nobody said anything. Even Aziraphale and Crowley were staring in shock at the men before him. 

“Sorry we’re late, Adam, Peter here was very busy.” 

Peter shrugged, like he wasn’t really worried about the time. “Shalom.” 

Adam would have started laughing at the nonchalance of J’s boyfriend if they weren’t about to be killed by the combined fury of Heaven and Hell. 

J and Peter noticed at the same time, and J’s beaming expression quickly disappeared, replaced by barely contained rage. The Earth trembled beneath them. 

“What is happening?” 

Gabriel was the first to regain his composure, dropping to his knees before J. “My Lord! We had no idea you were coming!” 

J didn’t even look down at him, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t know I had to report myself to you.” 

“No! Of course – I – well, it was a –“

Beelzebub didn’t kneel, but they did look very disheveled. Aziraphale looked like he was about to faint, while Crowley was trying very hard to seem cool and relaxed. 

He wasn’t. 

He opened his mouth and almost choked on his words. “ _You_ are J?” 

J raised an eyebrow. “Short for Jesus, yeah, you were the one to start calling me that, remember?” 

“I didn’t know it would stick!” 

“It keeps me cool with the kids, y’know.” 

Gabriel looked between them with a nervous expression. “My Lord, you know the demon Crowley?” 

“Of course I know Crowley, he was very kind to me,” he sighed, “kinder than most of you, at least.” 

“Your Grace, I –“

“I still don’t know what _happened_ here, Gabriel, I don’t remember Adam telling me you were invited.” 

“You are friends with the _Antichrist_?” Beelzebub asked. 

“It’s not easy being the Chosen One, I thought he would need help coming to terms with the Apocalypse.” 

Adam smiled. “And I convinced his mum to go to uni.” 

J nodded. “She sends her love, she says she’ll come to tea with Joseph before Summer’s over.” 

Gabriel stood up, looking at Beelzebub with panic written all over his face. “Your Grace, this people went directly against The Almighty’s Plan, and stopped the War between Heaven and Hell from happening, we –“ 

“Jesus speaks for God,” Peter started saying, calmly, “2000 years ago he told us to be kind to one another, and you really think The Almighty wants a War to happen?” 

Beelzebub shook their head. “But it was – it was written!” 

“If they had gone against God’s Plan, they would have already been stricken down with all her fury.” 

“Father’s Plan is Ineffable,” J said, pointing to Aziraphale and Crowley, “they were right, everything happened, happens and will happen for a reason beyond our understanding.” 

J clapped. The Earth stopped shaking and everybody was standing up again. 

“Now, I will make sure Father hears all about this, and I may be forgiving… but she sure isn’t,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “she will talk to Satan too, and you will be told that all of this mortals are to be left alone.” 

Gabriel and Beelzebub looked like they were about to start crying. 

“And about this two,” J pointed at Aziraphale and Crowley once again, “Father and I have been waiting so long for them to finally sort their relationship up, if you put a finger on them, you can start saying goodbye to those powers and immortality.” 

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other like they weren’t sure they just heard that God was rooting for them. Adam had heard all about that the first time he met J. 

“Now, go away.” 

At J’s words, both Gabriel and Beelzebub disappeared as fast as they had arrived. 

J sighed. “I can’t believe it! Who drops to a party uninvited like that?” Peter shrugged. “Imagine if I had arrived at Cana without an invitation and started telling them about eternal damnation!” 

“We’re lucky they invited us, then.” Peter patted his arm. “It was a lovely wedding.” 

Pepper was the first to talk again. Of course. “Adam. Why didn’t you tell us you were friends with _Jesus Christ_?” 

J smiled at her. “Oh, just call me J, only Ima calls me Jesus Christ, and that’s when she’s angry.” 

Aziraphale bowed. “Your Grace! It’s an honour to finally meet you personally!” 

“Aziraphale, the honour is all mine,” J shook Aziraphale’s hand enthusiastically, “I know you looked after me when I was mortal, I can never thank you enough.” 

Aziraphale went red, again. “Oh my! There’s no need!” 

If Aziraphale had been a mortal, he may have asked how did Jesus know about him, as only the Archangels had been told to look after Jesus. If he had asked, Jesus would have told him how in love with Aziraphale Crowley had been even back then. How when Jesus asked how he could repay Crowley for the gift he had given him, Crowley only asked that Jesus put a good word for Aziraphale and let him stay on Earth for time undetermined. But Aziraphale wasn’t mortal and so, he didn’t ask, and Jesus lost his chance to embarrass Crowley even more. 

J smiled at Aziraphale and Crowley, a box appearing in his hands. “I got you both a housewarming gift! For the cottage.” 

Crowley frowned. “We live in the city.” 

Peter laughed. J blinked. “Oh, right, sorry, the clairvoyance sometimes makes me think things already happened.” he shrugged. “But keep it, it’ll be useful in about… a year or so.”

Warlock walked up to Adam. He held his hand, looking at him with a careful expression. He seemed very tense. “Are you alright?” he asked, voice soft. 

Adam smiled, squeezing his hand. “It was kind of intense for a bit.” 

“Tell me about it, I didn’t know angels could hold grudges.” 

He shrugged. “You’d be surprised what stopping the End of the World will do to you.” Adam kissed his cheek. “We’ll talk about it later, promise.” 

Warlock relaxed. “But now we have a party?” 

Adam nodded. “But now we have a party.”

He looked around. Aziraphale was talking with Peter, both holding the hands of their boyfriends, who were discussing something with Anathema and Pepper. Brian, Wensley and Newt were putting the candles on the cake, Dog barking with the twins trailing behind. He supposed J’s calming effect had made them all quickly forget the terror of almost being tortured for eternity. 

Or maybe they couldn’t be scared of Gabriel, who had his zip down the whole time. 

“Let’s have cake!” Adam shouted.   
  


Almost ten years after the End of the World, Adam Young was standing in his childhood home’s garden, blowing out 21 candles. Around him were the people that helped him stop the Apocalypse, his boyfriend and two of the friends he made because of being the Antichrist. Twenty minutes ago, he almost died because of ten year old grudges. Time was a funny thing. 

In ten years, all of the people he met had changed so much, had done so many things. Brian, Wensley and Pepper had gone off their separate ways, but still found time to be together with him whenever they could. Anathema and Newt had gotten married and started a family, burned every last bit of prophecy Agnes Nutter ever did. Crowley and Aziraphale had defied both Heaven and Hell and started dating after 6000 years of pining. 

And Adam was… well, he was Adam. And he was happy. 

Below him, God and Satan were toasting to another year of balance. And betting on when and who would slip and tell Adam they thought Warlock was the Antichrist for eleven years of his life. God said Crowley and Satan said Aziraphale. God’s bet was off by about two hours, but Agnes Nutter and Jesus got it perfectly right. 

All was good.


End file.
